Electronic notifications can be used to remind a user about an event, such as meeting, or to provide a user with other information, such as breaking news. These notifications are typically displayed on a device, such as a smartphone. These notifications can take various forms. For example, they often include a pop-up display, along with a sound alert, which are presented simultaneously. The notifications may be triggered by events on the user's electronic calendar or by an application (“app”) running on the user's device.